A Love Forgotten
by BadWolf145
Summary: For Rose Tyler, life has come to a halt. Her days pass in boring monotony, with her only friend found in a nine year old girl. Her unknown past haunts her, and she keeps dreaming of a strange blue box. What if the Doctor showed up 2 years after leaving Amelia Pond. And inside that empty house he finds not one, but two familiar faces, one of which he thought he'd never see again...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back from the dead with a new story and a new pen name! Yes, I'm now known as Badwolf145 on fanfiction, and this is basically to show that I've changed focus from Harry Potter to Doctor Who. Yes, as much as I love Harry, I'm just not as into it anymore, so I'm sad to say that none of my previous fics will be updated again. The good news is, for any whovians out there I've decided to let out some of my Rose/Doctor feels and created this story! It will be Rose/Eleven and it is AU. Basically up to season 4 is canon, but after that the whole Journey's End Metacrisis Doctor plot never happened, and of course this will be changing Eleven's entire story. So enjoy, and make sure to follow/favourite and review! Allons-y!**

**A Love Forgotten**

_Chapter 1_

Rose zipped up the top of her backpack and locked her flat's door behind her. Though she doubted anyone would try to break in to such a shabby place, her neighbourhood didn't exactly have the best reputation… Buttoning up her sweater against the chilly air, she started the 40 minute walk to Amelia's house.

Her breath floated in front of her face, the white fog drifting off into the sky, and Rose shivered. She thought longingly of the warm bus, but with her only source of income being babysitting, she couldn't afford such luxuries.

On many occasions she had considered trying to find a proper job, she had even attended a few interviews, but with no real documentation of her past, no one seemed interested in hiring her. Her past life had always been shrouded in mystery, a secret that she so longed to know, yet couldn't remember as hard as she tried. Her memories spanned just two years, (Though the doctors guessed she had lived for around 20) since the day she had woken up in the small Leadworth hospital, to the present.

_2 YEARS AGO_

She had been assessed with "head trauma". The doctors had given it a long complicated name, but with no knowledge as to what had caused her memory loss, it meant nothing to Rose. The only part of her childhood that she still carried with her was her name, her last connection to her past. The day she had remembered it had been filled with hope, everyone had reassured her that the rest would come soon after. But it never did. They had tried to track her with it, but Tyler was a common last name and none of the Rose's seemed to fit her. There was one that had come close, a Rose Tyler who had lived London had fit her general age and looks, but she had died a couple years ago. One of the many dead from the battle of Canary Wharf.

Eventually, Rose had decided it was best to just move on with her life, and accept the fact she would never regain those years. After a month, the hospital had released her, giving her 4 months' rent at an old run-down apartment and a small sum of money to help pay for essentials. After that, it had been up to her to struggle on her own.

That first day of freedom had felt so lonely. She had stared around her bare flat, taking in the stained walls and empty rooms, her few possessions looking tiny, even in such a small space. With no friends or family, she had nothing to do and no one to talk to. Feeling trapped, she had fled the flat, not sure where she was planning to go, but knowing that she would suffocate if she stayed there another minute.

She had kept walking until the decrepit houses and shady characters of her neighbourhood were far behind, slowing down at a small pretty park, abandoned except for a small girl playing on the swings. She had sat down on a bench, her eyes carelessly following the head of bright red hair as it bobbed up and down. The girl's eyes seemed focused on something, though Rose had no idea what, and her tongue stuck out in concentration as the swing flew back up into the air.

In a carefully timed movement, the girl had propelled herself off of the swing, calling out "GERONIMO!" as she soared through the sky. Of course, that had only lasted a second, the girl's cry cut off as her body slammed into the ground. Rose had winced, before quickly jumping of the bench and running over to the child who was now softly crying.

Finally getting a good look at her face, Rose had guessed she was around seven years old. Examining her quickly she realized that apart from a rip in her pants and some small scrapes on her knees, the girl seemed otherwise all right. Helping her to her feet, Rose had said

"Now, you seem ok, jus' a little banged up, but nothing I can't fix." And with a smile she had pulled some tissues out of her pocket and had gently started dabbing at the cuts. While she worked she looked up and asked

"What's your name? I'm Rose by the way, Rose Tyler…"

Speaking for the first time the girl quietly replied, "Amelia Pond" before continuing to wipe away the last of her tears.

"Amelia Pond, that's a lovely name, sounds like it's from a fairy tale…"

"That's what he said…" Amelia had now stopped crying and was starting to fidget as she waited for Rose to finish cleaning her scratches.

"Who did?" Asked Rose, looking up with interest.

"The Raggedy Doctor" She had replied, giving Rose a knowing look.

"Raggedy Doctor…" Rose rolled the word off her tongue. It had somehow seemed familiar, though she couldn't imagine where she had heard it before. Maybe it was from one of those kids cartoons…

"Well, we'd better get you home." Said Rose, "Those knees need bandaging and your parents'll want to know what happened to ya."

"Just my aunt." Amelia had said, giving Rose a nervous look.

Not wanting to pry into her family affairs, Rose had simply nodded before asking

"So where d'ya live? You look a bit young to be out on your own…

Blushing at this, Amelia had addressed just the first part of Rose's question. "22 Clarence Boulevard"

Not knowing the area well, the address had meant nothing to Rose, who hopefully asked. "Don't suppose you could show me the way?"

Nodding, Amelia had stepped forward and grabbed the older girl's hand, leading her away from the small park. The touch had startled Rose, but she had quickly smiled and gave the small hand a squeeze. As they walked, Amelia had started chatting to her, telling her stories of a strange man in an even stranger blue box. And for the first time she could remember, Rose hadn't felt quite so alone.

"So tell me, why'd you go and jump off that swing?" Rose had asked as the pair waited for a car to pass.

"I was going to time travel" said Amelia, completely serious.

Almost laughing, Rose replied "And how was that supposed to work? I thought you needed a TARDIS t'do that…"

At this. Amelia had stopped walking and looked up at Rose, confused. "What's a TARDIS?"

"Oh, y'know. That funny blue box that the Raggedy Doctor travels through time with" she replied, drawing from the story that Amelia had told her.

Amelia scrunched up her face, as if it was Rose who was telling her unbelievable stories. "He called it a "Police Box", still not sure why, he _said _he was a Doctor…"

Rose had let out a small "oh…" She wasn't sure where the strange word had come from. She had just seemed to know the box's name. No, that was silly, the box was fictional, it didn't have a name… Perhaps she should talk to her doctor's about changing her meds…

After a couple of seconds, of what had seemed to be deep thought, Amelia said, "I like that, we can call the box a TARDIS." And she gave Rose a large smile, as if this was their special secret.

The rest of the walk had passed quickly, and the pair reached a large old looking house, surrounded by a beautiful, if not a little overgrown, garden. Walking up the front path, Rose had rang the doorbell and waited as she heard a pair of footsteps walking towards them. The door opened and they were met with an older looking woman with stern features. As her eyes fell on Amelia, her mouth opened in surprise and she exclaimed "Oh Amelia, what did you to do your pants?" and looking towards Rose she had given an exasperated sigh before saying "I'm so sorry about my niece, she's been having some issues recently…"

Taken aback, Rose had replied, "Oh, no she was no trouble. She just had a little accident in the park, but" But before Rose could finish the sentence she had been interrupted by who she assumed was Amelia's aunt.

"Why were you at the park?" She demanded angrily, glaring at Amelia. "I thought you said you were going to visit Melody!"

Looking down defiantly, Amelia had muttered, "I wanted to go to the park…"

"Oh, now what am I supposed to do with you? I have to go out, and you're certainly not coming with me…"

"Aunt Sharon, I'm fine on my own, I'm not scared!"

"For God's sake Amelia, you're seven years old, I'm not going to leave you alone all day!"

Throughout the argument, Rose had stood on the front step awkwardly, not sure if this was her cue to leave. Just as she was about to make a quit exit, Amelia's aunt looked up and asked her "I don't suppose you could watch her…

"Rose"

"Rose. It's just, I really must be leaving, and of course I'll pay you for your time."

Rose had found it strange that this woman was so ready to leave her niece with a total stranger, but she had nothing better to do, and could definitely use the money, so it didn't take Rose long to nod her head in agreement.

With a quick thank you Amelia's aunt was off, climbing into her car and driving away. Rose looked down at Amelia, and smiling she took her hand and led her inside. "Now let's get those knees cleaned up."

_PRESENT DAY_

After that first day, Rose had begun to be called more and more often to look after Amelia, until it got to the point where Sharon was contacting her almost daily. Although Rose had grown to love Amelia bits, with all her charming stories about the Raggedy Doctor, (Who she still believed in almost two years later), her life had become rather predictable. Every morning she would wake up, get dressed in one of her few outfits, pack up her backpack with anything she might want for the day, and start the long trek to the Pond's house.

She was lost in thought for the remainder of the walk, her mind drifting to the strange dreams she had been having recently. They were always a blur when she woke up in the morning, but each time a strange sound would continue to play in her head. Sometimes for just a few seconds, but occasionally it would last almost an hour. A strange wheezing, groaning sound, unlike anything she had ever heard before.

As she reached the familiar street, her thoughts moved from strange dreams to the young girl she saw playing in the front yard. She raised a hand in greeting and started walking a little faster. Amelia's eyes lit up when she noticed her and she excitedly ran towards Rose.

"Finally!" Amelia called, laughing as she grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her towards the house. "You have to see the new TARDIS I made, I'm sure it will work this time!"

Laughing, Rose followed the young girl inside.

**So, there's the end of Chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll do my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Please leave a review with any thoughts or constructive criticism! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I'm back already and this time we get a look at Eleven's point of view! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited the last chapter, you're all amazing! Enjoy!**

**A Love Forgotten**

_Chapter 2_

The Doctor's head pounded as he felt the last of the regeneration energy seeping out of his body. He closed his eyes, and tried to focus on stabilising the TARDIS. A five minute jump into the future, no problem for an experienced timelord like himself, but the controls felt all wrong under his hands.

"Definitely time to change the wallpaper…" he muttered to himself. With a loud "BANG" he managed to bring his ship into a rough landing, and suddenly the control room was silent. "Well, I'll just leave you to do your thing." He said lovingly to the TARDIS, giving one of the coral beams a little pat. Kicking open the doors, the Doctor walked out into the same backyard he had left just minutes ago. Only something wasn't right, it had been the middle of the night when he left, but now the sun was out rising up from the east.

Moving much more cautiously the Doctor tried to decipher just how late he was. A cool breeze nipped at his arms, this was definitely not the warm summer he had come from… He noticed a movement in the window and quickly rushed forward to peer inside, not particularly caring if he was seen. He couldn't be that late, Amelia would probably be overjoyed to see him.

His eyes locked onto the movement and he saw the familiar face of Amelia Pond rushing inside the house dragging a tall blonde girl behind her. She definitely seemed older, though how much the Doctor couldn't say. Her hair was longer and she had grown 4, no maybe 5 inches, but- The Doctor's thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as the blonde girl turned and he finally caught a glimpse of her face.

Standing there, laughing at something Amelia had said, was a face the Doctor had thought he'd never see again, no matter how many more years he travelled through time and space. A cheeky tongue in teeth smile that was oh so familiar, a finger running through her hair unknowingly, and those same deep brown eyes, this was, without a doubt, his Rose Tyler. The Doctor realised his mouth was hanging open, and he quickly closed it before ducking beneath the window sill. This was definitely a change in plans…

His hearts had started beating at twice their normal rate, and he took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. It didn't work. His mind was racing at a thousand miles per minute, a mixture of confusion, fear, and complete and utter joy. His Rose, his pink and yellow human was sitting there, mere feet away, and for a wonderful second it didn't matter what paradoxes had happened or worlds that had been destroyed, because for the first time since that awful day at the beach all those years ago, everything was perfect.

But then he paused. It was definitely Rose Tyler in there, he was positive, but where in her time stream was she? As much as he hated to think of it, that may not be_ his _Rose, instead just a fragment of her past. He tried to check the date, but his mind seemed weighed down with regeneration energy and he couldn't grasp it. Rose had never mentioned Amelia to him, but then again her personal life was not one of their most frequented conversations. A wave of doubt washed over the Doctor, and he carefully peeked back over the window sill, taking a careful, more appraising look.

No, this wasn't an earlier version of Rose, in fact she seemed quite a few years older than when he had last seen her, her face seemed more mature and that innocence that had surrounded her as if it was her aura had now vanished. But what was most alarming was her eyes. He had seen many emotions on those eyes before; fear, joy, despair, compassion, but he had never seen one quite like what was in her eyes now. Yes, they were still the beautiful deep brown colour that he had come to love, but gone was that excitement and life that Rose had always carried with her. Her eyes were now just shells, devoid of that energy that had made her so blissfully human. This was not the girl who had gasped in astonished happiness at new galaxies he had shown her, or cried tears of sympathy for people light years away from her, this was not his Rose.

For the first time in a long while, the Doctor didn't know what to do. Was it safe to talk to her? Did he want to? He paused at that thought, of course he wanted to, he'd wanted nothing more in all the galaxies than to get to say one more word to her. The question was would she want to talk to him? If he was to walk through that door right now, all full of confidence with a charming smile, how would she react? Would she run into his arms just like she had so many times before? Would she even recognize him? His eyes swept over his new body, taking in all of the differences between its form and his last. Rose had always hated the idea of him regenerating again, and he shuddered at the idea of having the re-establish there relationship all over again. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms and whisper the three words he had come so close to saying that day on the beach.

"No" he told himself, shaking out of his dreamlike trance. "Don't be sentimental, make sure she's alright, she may not even want to talk to you after all you've put her through…" He pushed that thought to the back of his head, really hoping he wouldn't have to experience it come true. Taking a deep breath and trying to look much more confident than he felt, he took the few steps to the front door and gave three loud knocks.

**BAM**

**BAM**

**BAM**

Though it happened over the course of just a few seconds, it seemed to take a millennium. Time passed in slow motion as he held his and heard the distant sound of footsteps coming to the door. His mind fell into a panic as he saw the wooden frame part, and the door reveal the inside of the house. There. Standing just inches in front of him. It was her.

**Yah, sort of a cliffie, but I'll update soon, I promise! Please remember to follow, fave, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! New chapter! The Doctor and Rose finally meet, enjoy! :)**

**A Love Forgotten**

_Chapter 3_

Rose walked quickly behind the excited girl as Amelia eagerly pulled her into her bedroom. She took in the familiar sight of the mess of old clothes and art projects strewn around the room and on the floor. From hand puppets, to 3D models, to drawings you may see attached to a fridge, it was impossible not to be reminded of the Raggedy Doctor in this room. As her eyes drifted around, Rose quickly found the newest addition to Amelia's strange collection. Sitting in the back of her room was a large cardboard box, messily painted a dark blue with "POLICE BOX" painted on top in uneven letters, and windows drawn on the sides with white paint that had clearly gotten mixed in with the blue.

"Wow, someone's been busy!" She said with a smile.

"It's perfect!" Said Amelia, practically bursting with pride. "Just like his TARDIS! Can we play with it Rose, please?" She asked, giving Rose her best puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I think I might be a bit big for it…" laughed Rose. Maybe it's best to use the puppets with it. She gestured to the paper mache dolls of the Raggedy Doctor, Amelia, and herself. "And not 'til after lunch" she said a little more sternly.

"Fine…" Said Amelia, obviously displeased by the news. "But will you be the Doctor? You do his voice just right!"

"Sure." Replied Rose, the smile returning to her face. She could never deny this girl anything. "But c'mon, what do you want for lunch?" She asked as she started heading toward the kitchen.

"Pizza!"

"Now, you know your aunt said no junk food."

"Please!" And there was that charming smile again.

Sighing, Rose relented. "I suppose… But you're also having some greens with it!"

Acting as if she hadn't heard that second bit, Amelia jumped around happily. "Can we eat in front of the telly?"

"Yes, now go and find a show, while I fix it up." Rose said, as she watched Amelia happily run into the living room and throw herself onto the couch. Just as she turned to head into the kitchen, she heard someone knocking on the door. That was strange, who would be visiting when the one adult who lived in the house was out? "Amelia!" She called into the living room. "Is Rory or Melody visiting today?"

"No." Came the distracted reply.

Strange. It was probably just someone trying to sell something. Walking quickly across the hall, Rose opened the door. Standing on the threshold was young man, he seemed to be in his mid-twenties, staring at her with the most ridiculous smile. His clothes looked like they had seen better days, and his hair was sticking in all directions, as if he had just dried it after a shower. But before she had anytime to question his appearance he had enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"It's… It's really you, I can't believe-"But that was all Rose listened to before she ripped the strange man off of her.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" She asked angrily.

The man stumbled back, a hurt look on his face. "Rose, it's me!" He said, as if this clarified everything.

It did not, in fact, clarify anything. "Who on earth are you, and how do you know my name?" She asked, instinctively taking a step back. "I've never seen you before in my life."

At that sentence his face lit up like he suddenly understood everything. "Ah, well new me now, new face, new fingers, new everything!" He said, running his hands over his face. "Recent development really, still haven't gotten used to it myself..." He looked up, the goofy smile had returned to his face.

Rose's face screwed up in confusion and anger. "You're an absolute nutter!" She yelled before trying to slam the door. The man's foot was in the hold faster than lightning, and before Rose could do anything he was inside the house. He gently grabbed her hand, and looked her straight in the eye. "Rose, it's me, the Doctor!"

Realisation sweeped over Rose and she quickly yanked her hand from inside the man's. "Have you been stalking Amelia?" She practically shrieked. "Because I _will _call the cops, if you don't get out of here this instant!"

At this point all the shouting had brought Amelia out of the living room and as she walked into the front she gave Rose a confused look. "Go upstairs to your room Amelia." Said Rose, forcing herself to put a smile on her face and sound calm.

At the sight of her, the man's face brightened, though not to the state it had been when he first knocked on the door. "Amelia Pond!" He said excitedly, waving his hands in the air. "How long's it been since you last saw me? Two years I'd say?"

At these words Amelia's mouth fell open in shock and she gave a small yell of excitement. Running over to Rose she grabbed her hand and started talking extremely fast. "That's him! That's the Raggedy Doctor!" He's come back to take us through time in his police box!" Rose shot her a worried glance.

"_That's _the Raggedy Doctor?" She asked, pointing an incredulous finger at the man. "That's the person who landed in your backyard two years ago?"

"Yes!" Cried Amelia jumping up and down, still firmly holding on to Rose's hand.

"But... but it can't be. Those were just… just stories!" Rose cried.

"Rose…" Asked the man, his tone was a mixture of pain and confusion, and his eyes had lost every sign of life that had been there before. "Surely you remember me. The Daleks, the Slitheen… Bad Wolf Bay?" He asked quietly.

"You've met him BEFORE?" Amelia practically screamed, a large smile bursting on her face. "How could you not tell me?"

"No… I haven't…just… just be quiet, please!" She said to Amelia. The wheezing sound from her dreams had returned, and it was pounding through her head, making it hard to think straight. Looking up at the stranger she said, "The time travel, the… the spaceship! You don't honestly expect me to believe all that?"

Still looking hurt and unsure of himself, the man tentatively held out his hand. "I could show you, if you like."

**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave any thoughts you have in a review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chapter! Yay! I'm not quite sure how long I want this story to be yet, so feel free to give me your input! I have the basic story line laid out, but tell me how much you want me to drag it out! Enjoy! :)**

**A Love Forgotten**  
_Chapter 4_

The Doctor's mind was racing, though he did his best to hide his emotions from his face. Something was wrong, very wrong. When he'd opened that door he'd been expecting anything from tears, to confusion, to raging anger, but nothing could have prepared him for the blank look on her face. Admittedly, he hadn't planned to hug her right away, but when she had opened the door and he realized just how close together they were, he'd needed to touch her. Feel skin against his, and know that it wasn't a dream.

Now the threesome were walking in an awkward silence towards the TARDIS. Rose was shooting him a distrustful glare, while Amelia was bouncing around excitedly, oblivious to the obvious tension. After refusing to take his hand, Rose had slipped hers around Amelia's holding her protectively, as if she wasn't sure if the Doctor was about to attack them.

In a matter of seconds they had reached the blue box, parked in the furthest corner of the backyard. Forcing a smile on his face the Doctor walked forward and took out his key to unlock it. "This should jog your memories, eh?" He said, giving Rose a tentative smile. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.

* * *

Jog her memories, how ironic. If this strange man only knew how many memories she had to jog. He quickly unlocked the door and stepped back, gesturing for Rose to be the first to go in. Rose hesitated, the blue box gave her an eerie feeling, the pit of her stomach seemed to collapse in on itself just by looking at it. "And you think this thing's bigger on the inside?" She asked the man, suddenly nervous.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" He replied, winking at her.

"C'mon Rose, it's the TARDIS! We have to look!" whined Amelia, pulling Rose's arm towards the box.

Just as Rose was about to give in and walk inside, a strange look passed over the Doctor's face. Wait, was she calling him "The Doctor" now? She supposed after years of listening to Amelia refer to him as it there wasn't much else to call him.

"You called it a TARDIS." He said, his snapping up to face Amelia. "Why?"

"That was Rose's idea." She said, looking happily up at her babysitter. Rose blushed at this, even though he was just a strange man, she didn't want to seem insane. "She said that the Raggedy Doctor travels through time in the TARDIS." Finished Amelia.

Oh, did she?" Asked the Doctor, a look of utter happiness growing on his face. He turned his head so he was now facing Rose. "Now how would someone who claims to never have met me, just happen to know the name of my ship?"

Rose was speechless, she wanted to yell, tell him he was just making everything up, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was, "You…y'mean it's actually called a TARDIS?"

"It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Though, you probably already know that." He said cheekily.

Rose just shook her head before stepping forward and walking inside the strange box, Amelia hot on her heels. If she had been shocked before, it was nothing compared to the awe she felt as she stared around the ship. Yes, Amelia had told her countless times about the bigger on the inside box with the swimming pool in the library, but she had never dreamed she'd ever actually see one. The room was gigantic, easily twenty times the size you'd expect the box to be, and a door near the back showed that this was not the only room to be found.

She vaguely registered that Amelia had run inside and was already examining the mass of buttons and levers on the weird device in the center, not at all perturbed by the impossible size in the room. It had to be a trick, thought Rose. He was using mirrors or something, she had seen people do it on the telly before… She raced back outside and circled the box. Looking for hidden extensions, or holograms, or anything…. But no, right where the room had been a fence sat, separating this house's yard from the next.

The Doctor walked around and gently grabbed her hand, and this time she didn't pull away. "It's-"

"Bigger on the inside, yah, I noticed." Said Rose, cutting him off.

"Well, I was actually going to say that it's perfectly normal to react like that. Culture shock, it happens to the best of us."

"How is it….how did you… how does this technology even exist? Who invented it, how've they kept it secret from the rest of earth? You'd of thought it would end up in the news like that." Said Rose, snapping her fingers.

"Oh, you don't really think your lot invented this. Humans won't come anywhere near time travel, for at least a couple millennium…"

"M-my lot? You're not saying, you're alien?"

"Why that's exactly what I'm saying, in fact my planet was the one who invented the-"But the Doctor wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Gallifrey." Rose wasn't sure what the word meant, or where it had come from. She was still wrapping her head around the fact that this man said he was an alien, but somehow the word had just popped into her mind.

"I'm- I'm sorry, what did you say?" Asked the Doctor, for once speechless.

"Nothing, it, it was nothing. Keep telling me about your planet." Said Rose, trying to bring the subject away from her.

"That, that is my planet." Said the Doctor, the smile starting to return to his face. "See Rose, you do remember. I don't know what happened to you, but those memories are still in there." He said excitedly, giving her head an affectionate tap. "We just need to find a way to trigger them. How much do you remember of your old life? Jackie, Pete maybe? Where do the memories stop?"

"Jackie?" Said Rose, the name feeling familiar on her tongue. "I, I don't remember anything. Jus' the last two or so years. After I woke up in the hospital…"

"Okay, so we don't have much to go on here, we need memories. Places you've been, people you've seen, conversations you've had. The TARDIS worked, talking about my planet worked, oh if only I hadn't gone and changed my face!" Yelled the Doctor gripping his hair and pacing back and forth.

"I'm sorry, changed your face?"

"Not the right the time to explain." Said the Doctor. "Oh, I suppose it's just going to have to be a bit of trial and error…" He looked up at Rose, giving her a lopsided smile. "Fancy a trip into space?"

**Chapter 4 done! Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Two chapters in two days! (Well, almost, it's around 1:30 am when I'm posting this...) Either way, yay! I've had tons of time to write recently, so I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming every few days! Enjoy!**

**A Love Forgotten**

_Chapter 5_

Rose's mind seemed to freeze. She felt tired and cold and was still trying to process all of the day's events, and to top it off her head was pounding with the wheezing noise from her dreams. To even consider the idea that she may regain her memories was just too much to handle. She looked half-heartedly up at the box. "You mean in that thing?" She said.

"Yep! All of time and space are waiting for you behind those doors."

"But…" And Rose struggled to come up with a reason she couldn't go. This wasn't her life. She didn't travel through space and time with a mad man. The Doctor was just a fairy tale, and Rose Tyler was just a normal girl who would never amount to anything. "What about Amelia?" She finally settled on saying. As much as she hated to admit it, she had almost forgotten about the small girl.

"Why, she'll come with us!" said the Doctor, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, won't it be… dangerous?"

"So's crossing the road, but you let her do that anyway." Shot back the Doctor, grinning.

"It's just, she's my responsibility. I don' know what I'd do if somethin happened to her…"

The Doctor walked forward and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll start nice and safe. Plenty of non-hostile planets out there… Besides, I'm more worried what would happen if we left her behind."

Rose gave a small laugh. "Yah, I doubt she'd ever forgive me for that… All right, let's go see where she's got to." And this time it was Rose's turn to grab the Doctor's hand.

Seeing the inside of the ship for the second time was no less disconcerting, and again Rose paused to look around in awe. Amelia was nowhere to be seen, and Rose assumed she had went off down the back hall, exploring the ship on her own. "She can't get into any trouble, can she?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"The TARDIS should make sure to keep her away from anything dangerous…"

"Wait, you mean the ship's alive?"

"Of course she is!" Replied the Doctor, almost indignantly, giving the TARDIS a protective stroke.

"Well, sorry for not knowing everything about your precious ship!" Rose replied mockingly, her tongue finding its way into her cheek. But then she realised the real meaning behind those words, and she didn't miss the small sad look that flashed across the Doctor's face. But, as soon as she saw it, it disappeared and the Doctor was back to his usual happy self.

"So, Amelia Pond. Let the hide and seek begin!"

"Oh, I doubt she's hiding from us…" Laughed Rose.

The Doctor's face fell. "Oh, what a shame… I do love a good game of hide and seek. I was world champion in 7982. Though, I suppose it does help to have a bigger on the inside box that can turn invisible…"

"This thing can turn invisible?"

"The _TARDIS_" said the Doctor, showing his displeasure at Rose calling his precious ship a "thing", "can change her shape to mimic whatever she likes. Or at least she used too,-"

"But the chameleon circuit broke." Finished Rose, a strange look on her face.

"You remembered!" Cried the Doctor, pulling her into a hug.

"Well, kinda, I still have no idea what a chameleon circuit is…"

"Is there a memory associated with it? Can you actually picture me telling you the information?" The Doctor asked eagerly.

"No, no memory'r anything. I just sorta knew…"

"Well, it's still a good start." Said the Doctor firmly. "Now, c'mon, I'll give you a quick tour while we look for Amelia.

It took them half an hour to find her and during that time Rose had quickly been shown a kitchen, bathroom, and a large library. None of them had sparked any new memories, and though the Doctor tried to hide it, Rose could tell that he was disappointed. In the end, they found Amelia in the wardrobe, wearing a medieval helmet and balancing in a too big pair of high heels, with piles of discarded clothes surrounding her.

"Oh, look at the mess you've made." Said Rose, giving Amelia a disapproving look. Turning to the Doctor she said. "Don't worry, I'll clean this up."

"Oh, no need!" Replied the Doctor. The TARDIS will have it all put back in seconds, she's just waiting for us to finish with the room!"

"Wow!" Said Amelia jumping up and looking around. "Can we watch her do it?"

"That might not be best, she does get a little shy…" Said the Doctor, smiling at Rose. "Besides, I have an even better idea, how would you like to visit a different planet?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Cried Amelia, starting to run forward before promptly tripping on her shoes. Throwing off the helmet and footwear she raced out the door and towards the main console.

Throwing Rose a manic grin, the Doctor paused a second, an almost nostalgic look crossing his face. "Well, come on then, _Allons-y_!" And then he was racing off down the corridor as well.

Rose wasn't sure why, but a warm feeling had started spreading through her body. Deciding not to question it, she put on a grin that could rival the Doctor's and ran after him. Her hand slipping into his as she caught up.

When they reached the main room, the Doctor continued running around, just as energetic as before, except now he was pushing all sorts of buttons on the console.

"So where are we going?" Asked Rose, "Mars?"

"Oh, nowhere as boring as that!" Said the Doctor. "I was thinking a beautiful little planet, off in the Andromeda Galaxy… It's got waves a hundred feet high that freeze into solid ice, if you know the right time to go…"

Rose laughed, before grabbing onto the railing as the TARDIS began to shake. The middle column started going up and down, and the TARDIS's noise filled the room.

**That's the end of chapter 5, please remember to leave a review with any feedback you have! You're all amazing! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Next chapter! This took a little longer than expected as I've published the first chapter of my new fic! As I'm going to be juggling writing both stories the updates on this one may not come quite as often, but I'll try to post one or two chapters a week. Enjoy!**

**A Love Forgotten**

_Chapter 6 _

Rose's heart seemed to stop. This noise. She had heard before. She had been hearing it for the last two years, the unknown noise plaguing her in her dreams. "What is that?" She asked, turning around as if to find the source of it.

"What's what?" Asked the Doctor, concern creeping onto his face.

"That noise, I've… I know it!" And suddenly a scream escaped Rose's mouth and she dropped to the floor, her hands gripping her head. Pain pulsed through her mind and she struggled to remain conscious. As she started to fade, an image appeared and the pain seemed to subside. It was similar to the room they were in, it was still a dome and the same strange console sat in the centre. The differences were obvious though, the colours and materials, the strange coral beams that were scattered about, but the biggest difference was the man. It was the Doctor. Rose was positive about that. Though he wasn't the person standing in front of her. His hair stuck up and he was wearing a brown pin stripe suit. Rose studied his face as he ran around the console, pushing buttons in an oh-so familiar way.

But too quickly the pain returned and the image vanished, replaced with the cool metal that was the TARDIS floor. Rose curled in on herself, whimpering as slowly everything faded to black.

* * *

The Doctor paced outside the med room door, silently cursing himself for being so careless. There wasn't much he could do, Rose's body had just shut down under the stress of reliving the memory. She would wake in a few hours, perhaps with a slight head ache, but ultimately no worse for the wear. No, it was still his fault that this had happened in the first place. If he hadn't been so greedy, he had just wanted his Rose back so much, and now look where it had gotten him.

He should have taken tests. Checked what effects the memories would have on her body. The Doctor's mind wandered to another person who could never remember, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away. That brought back too much pain. Dejectedly, he wondered what he would do next. Taking Rose to planets they had visited before was definitely out of the question, in fact so many things he had been looking forward to do were… He supposed he could start anew, create new memories to replace the ones she had lost. But that would take time, and who even knew if she would want to travel with him? There were so many things on the TARDIS that could set her off again, probably hundreds that the Doctor didn't even know about. No, the only possible thing to do, was to find out how she had lost her past. If he knew what technology was used on her, what drug or scanner or sound, he could remedy it. He add all of time and space at his fingertips and he'd gladly scour every inch, looking for the cure. Sighing, the Doctor stopped his pacing and lent his head against the wall. There was no use thinking about it, as it was still hours at least before he could start to take any action.

Forcing himself to leave her, he walked down the hall towards the console room, the last place he remembered seeing Amelia. She had been scared, naturally, and he had told her to stay there as he carried Rose to the med bay.

As he came in, he saw her walking in circles, talking quietly to herself. She truly was quite a peculiar girl… As she heard his footsteps her head shot up and she ran over to him, all thoughts of whatever rhyme she was saying forgotten.

"Is Rose going to die?" She asked, her voice was extremely high, as if she was about to cry.

"Oh, no, nothing like that! She's fine, she just needs a couple hours of rest." The Doctor laughed a little, trying to cover up how scared that question had actually made him.

Amelia looked instantly relieved. "That's good." She said thoughtfully. "Do you think she'll play hide and seek with me when she wakes up? This ship is so big, I bet there are loads of good hiding spots!"

"I don't know if she'll be up to that…" started the Doctor, but at the crestfallen look on Amelia's face he continued "But we could play, if you'd like. They didn't crown me the world hide and seek champion for nothing!"

Amelia laughed at the funny title. "Okay, you're It!" She called, already running out of the console room. Looking back over her shoulder she called out, "Count to 100, and don't peek!"

* * *

"Found you!" Called out the Doctor, grabbing Amelia's shoulder playfully. She gave a small shriek of surprise before bursting out laughing. This was now their sixth round of hide and seek, and though the Doctor was still worrying about Rose, having fun with the young girl had seemed to help take some of the stress away.

"One more time?" Asked Amelia excitedly.

"Surely you must be hungry by now." Said the Doctor. "Would you fancy a snack?"

"Fish fingers and custard?" She replied.

"Ah, the finest cuisine on this planet." Agreed the Doctor. He allowed himself to be led by the girl back towards the kitchen, when suddenly he felt the TARDIS's presence in his mind.

_She's Awake_

**Chapter 6 done! Yah, probably not what you were expecting, but I hope you liked it. Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! Yah, there's not too much plot progression in this chapter, just some cuteness from all three of them, next chapter the story will actually progress! Enjoy!**

**A Love Forgotten**

_Chapter 7_

Rose slowly blinked her eyes open, a small groan escaping her lips as pain shot through her head. For a second, she lay there in shock, not sure how she had ended up in this strange bed. Then, everything came flooding back. The images of the mad man and his box, the pin stripe suit and brainy specs and hair that stuck up in a way that made her heart beat faster. That was The Doctor, she was sure of it. Then she remembered the pain. The agony that had raced through her mind when the memory had emerged. If that was the cost of knowing her past, Rose wasn't sure she was willing to pay it.

She heard the door creak open, and Rose pushed herself up in the bed, trying her best not to look so vulnerable. "Doctor?" She asked, watching the timelord walk slowly into her room. "What happened? I-" But before she could finish her sentence, Rose found the squirming body of Amelia Pond on top of her, entwining her in a bone crushing hug. Loosely hugging back Rose smiled down at her. "Hey there! Nice to see you too."

"You've been asleep for so long!" Amelia whined. "Something hurt you, but the Doctor said that you'd be all right, so then we played hide and seek, and I beat him even though he was the world champion, and then we were going to get fish fingers and custard but somehow he knew you had woken up and know we're here!" She said, all in a blur of sound. "You can have some too, if you want."

Rose's stomach churned dangerously at the thought of eating fish fingers and custard, "I think I'll pass on that, thanks. A glass of water would be nice though…"

Amelia was off of her bed in a flash. "I'll get it! The Doctor showed me all around the TARDIS, there's even a special mug in the kitchen that's covered in Roses, but he said not to touch it because you used to drink from it and it was very special-"

"Why don't you go get the water Amelia?" Cut off the Doctor. He had a slight blush on his cheeks that Rose couldn't help but smile at. Had he really cared so much about a mug that she had used to drink from? She saw Amelia happily running out of the room, and started to get out of the bed.

"Oh, you should probably lie down for a little while longer, just to make sure there aren't any side effects." Said the Doctor.

Dejectedly laying back down, Rose looked up at the Doctor and asked "So, how long was I out for anyways?"

"Oh, four hours and 42 minutes, give and take a couple seconds..."

"Doctor, what…what happened? Why did I black out when I remembered?"

The Doctor's face seemed to fall a little. He opened his mouth as if to start talking, but then closed it again as if he had thought better of it. Sighing he said, "I don't know. I'm not what caused the memory loss, so there's no way for me to tell what methods are safe for your mind. I'm sorry, I should have been more careful…

Rose's heart seemed to fold in on itself. She still wasn't quite sure who he was, but Rose knew that this man had meant a lot to her. Seeing him so lost in guilt felt awful, but also quite familiar. "It wasn't your fault…" She said, giving the Doctor a weak smile. "How were you supposed to know?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to start talking, but stopped when he saw Amelia come running into the room. Rose noted that the cup she was holding was covered in pale pink roses outlined in gold.

"Here you go!" She said proudly, happily handing Rose the mug. Rose smiled and took a small sip before resting the cup on the bedside table.

Amelia had now turned her attention to the Doctor and was asking him, "It was all right that I used that cup, right? Because you said that Rose drunk from it, so I figured she'd like to use it again."

The Doctor still seemed kind of dazed, and only managed a weak, "Oh yes its fine, totally… fine.

* * *

The warm shower felt nice on Rose's sweat drenched skin. After another fifteen minutes the Doctor had decided it was safe for her to get out of bed and he had suggested she clean herself up while the Doctor and Amelia fixed lunch. It was only after she had agreed to it that Rose realised she really shouldn't trust those two around food. As she stopped the water and quickly got back into her clothes, she gave a small prayer that whatever they had created would be edible.

It took her a couple minutes of navigating the halls to find the kitchen. When she finally recognized the door, she walked in to find the room an explosion of flour and eggs.

"We're making cookies!" Announced Amelia happily, her face and clothes practically drenched in flour.

"Cookies for lunch?" Rose asked, trying to hold back a smile.

"Well, cookies and chips." Said the Doctor, pulling out of the oven with a tray of steaming chips.

This time Rose actually did laugh. The Doctor's hair was sticking out in all directions and the brown was spattered with white powder. He looked like a ghost with his face and dark blue apron painted with flour and sugar. "Cookies n' chips, your aunt is going to murder me…"

**The end of chapter 7! I hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
